Reunited
by Writerchick83
Summary: William will be 15 in one week. The only thing he has ever really wanted, is to know where he came from. Gwyneth and Michael Van De Kamp have raised him since he was a baby. He loves them dearly, but has always felt an emptiness that he can't explain. He is hoping by finding the mother who gave him up almost 15 years ago, he will find out who he is and fill the emptiness.
1. Chapter 1 William

Reunited (Part 1) William

At almost 15 years of age, William has always been curious about the woman who gave him up all those years ago. He has always been grateful for Gwyneth and Michael Van De Kamp for raising him and loving him as they have. They always told him if he ever wanted to know who she was; they would do what they would to help him in any way they could. In their hearts they always knew the day would come when their sweet son would question where he came from. It is inevitable for every child who is adopted, to want to know who their biological parents are. It gives them a sense of belonging. These past 15 years have been wonderful for the Van De Kamps. They have been fortunate enough to raise a wonderful son, to feel the love of a child and to love him in return. As painful as it will be, they know their son needs to know about the mother who gave him up and the circumstances surrounding his adoption.

Early Morning, one week before William was to turn 15, he began to daydream about the mother he never got to know. Who was she? What did she look like? Did he have her eyes? What would he say if he ever were to meet this woman? William decided today was the day he would sit his parents down and have one of the most important conversations he would ever have. He walked into the kitchen, where his mom was making breakfast. Gwyneth heard his footsteps as he entered "Good morning sweetheart," she told him, before he had a chance to say a thing. "Good morning mom, what are you making?" "Your favorite, scrambled eggs, toast with jam and bacon." William could smell the aroma coming from the stove. "Mmm, that sounds great."

His anxious mind wouldn't allow him to fully enjoy his breakfast. William ate silently as both his parents watched him, knowing something was wrong. "Young man, you're not usually this quiet." His father, Michael, knew him very well. He knew his mind was deep in thought. "What's wrong son? Are you not enjoying your breakfast?" William looked up at his father, "No, mom is an amazing cook. She can make eggs and bacon taste like a gourmet meal." William looked back down at his plate then up at his mother. "There is something I want to speak to both of you about, but I don't know how to begin." Gwyneth looked lovingly at her son, knowing exactly what he wanted to say. "It's about the woman who have you up, isn't it?" William only shook his head. His father placed his hand on his shoulder, "We have always told you, on the day you decide you want to search for her, we will help you. We can't guarantee anything since it was a closed adoption and we have no information on her." William looked at his father, "I understand. I've been giving this a lot of thought and I may have a way to find her."

After breakfast, William helped clean up, then he and his parents went to the computer in the living room. "I've researched a little bit about adoptive kids and how they were able to find their biological parents. There is a website that helps adoptive kids reunite with the parents that gave them up. You post the information you have, like birthday, and whatever else you know about your adoption. If your biological parents are looking for you, the website helps them find you." Gwyneth and Michael Van De Kamp were always very impressed about how William was such a quick learner. He always did well in math and science, and he loved school. He was a wiz at the computer and understood a lot more than they could ever teach him. "Alright sweetheart, we will help you fill out the information you need on this website. We support you no matter what happens."

William and his parents filled out what they could on the adoption website. William was both excited and extremely nervous to find out about his biological mother. He had all these expectations of what she would be like, look like, smell like and sound like. He also wanted to know who his biological father was, if he were alive and if so were they together. His love for the parents that raised him, would never lessen, he just felt a piece of who he was, was missing somehow. In his heart he knew if I found out where he came from, he would better understand himself.


	2. Chapter 2 Mulder and Scully

Reunited (Part 2): Mulder and Scully

Science and faith can only show you so much of the world we live in. Only when science and faith fail to give you the answers, do you look elsewhere. Dana Kathrine Scully was born into the catholic faith, and as a child she never doubted her beliefs. As a scientist she believed in the science but always held her faith as well, the two were never mutually exclusive. It wasn't until she met Fox William Mulder and started working on the X-files, that both her faith in God and her belief in science were tested. Mulder never had faith, in the same way she did. He believed in the existence of creatures from other planets, a belief that stemmed from the disappearance of his sister Samantha, but a faith in God always seemed to extreme for him. His search for his sister and those that took her, made it difficult for him to form relationships. Meeting Scully was one of the greatest events of his life, and he knew it. Scully never imagined she'd fall in love with someone like Mulder. Against her best interest, she followed him on cases, whether she believed in aliens and government conspiracy's or not. She trusted him and knew he felt the same. Their love was an almost impossible love, given their differences, but they made it work. Their mutual respect for each other, gave them the strength to keep going, even when the odds were against them.

Scully's abduction years ago, caused her to become infertile. She never realized how much she wanted a child, until she was told it was impossible. Impossible seemed to be the magic word for Mulder and Scully, but they always beat the odds. Her pregnancy with their son William, was no exception. Throughout her pregnancy, Scully questioned how and why her son came to be. She and Mulder tried what they could, even IVF, but it seemed to be a futile attempt. When she was told of her pregnancy, after Mulder's abduction, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She tried to stay positive, even after his birth when she was sure the men and women known as "Super Soldiers", alien-human hybrids, were planning to take her son. They didn't but she knew deep down, her son was not safe. When he exhibited signs that she couldn't explain, like levitating a metal fragment of a crashed space craft or moving his mobile with his mind, she was afraid of what he may become but her love for him never faltered. After he was "cured", by his uncle Jeffery Spender, Scully knew that it wouldn't stop the evil men and women who conspired against them, from searching for him and experimenting on him. She knew she had only one choice, to give him up for adoption. The pain of that choice has never dwindled. Her sadness still remains.

With William's birthday being only two weeks away, Scully can't help but wonder what he is like. Is he happy? Is he loved? What does he look like? She can't help but imagine his smell and the sound of his voice. She wonders if he wonders the same about her. Has he been trying to search for Mulder and I? Does he know how much we love him? It was becoming almost unbearable for her, the not knowing. She wished there was a way for her to find these things out, but where would she even start? Would she be opening wounds that are trying to heal? She needed a second opinion. Luckily Mulder was in the next room and she knew she could talk to him.

Scully walks into the office, where Mulder sits on the computer focused on his work. He hadn't noticed Scully walking in, until he felt her hand touch his shoulder. "Wow Scully, I didn't hear you walk in. Your ninja training is obviously working." He smiled at her as she laughed at his joke. "Mulder, can I speak to you about something?" "Always." He could tell it was important by the look on her face. Mulder turns his chair and stands to face her. He takes her hands. "Mulder, I've been thinking a lot about William. With his 15th birthday coming up, I can't help but think about him." Mulder kissed her forehead. "I've been thinking a lot about him as well. I know you've been in pain since giving him up. I've always wished there was something I could do, to help you in some way." "Mulder, you've always been here for me, through everything, that is all I can ask from you." Scully paused a moment, not sure how to say what she was thinking next. "I'd like to try and find William. I know I gave him up for a reason, and I don't want to interfere with the life he has, I just want to know he is ok." "I haven't told you, but I may have a way for us to find him" Scully stares at him stunned, "Wha-, how?" "There is a website, that helps adoptive kinds and their biological parents find each other. It's a long shot, but if he is searching for us, and he uses this site, it will let us know." "Mulder, how long have you known about this site?" "Honestly Scully, I've known for a couple weeks. I didn't want to say anything to you because I didn't want to cause you unnecessary grief. I know when you were ready to start looking, I'd have everything ready for you." Scully took a deep breath. "I'm ready".


	3. Chapter 3 First Contact

Mulder and Scully checked the website every day, to see if they would find the match that would lead them to William. Scully's heart pounded, every time she opened her email. She hoped, every day that first week, just wishing her son was searching for her as well. She knew the odds, but it didn't matter. In her heart, she knew she would find him. What would she say to him? How would she explain the circumstances behind his adoption? She hoped he would understand. She prayed every day that he was loved and cared for. She wanted to believe that if he were, it would take away from any anger he may have. No matter what, she knew she did what was right. In the back of both her and Mulder's minds, they worried that maybe by finding William, they would be endangering him. Scully reassured herself, saying that it had been so long and that William was no longer of use to the men who wanted him in the past. It's the one thing that kept her going, in her pursuit of her son.

One week after signing up for the website, Scully got an email stating a match for William may have been found. A young boy, matching the birthdate and adoption date she posted on the website, had just signed on looking for his adoptive parents. Was this William, she wondered. Her heart almost sank when she read the email. She called Mulder over to her, "Mulder, can you come here? I need you to see something". She had to be sure he was seeing what she saw. She had to make sure it wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her. Mulder walked over to her. "Are you ok Scully?" The sound of her voice when she called him, made him worry. "Mulder, look. I just received an email from the adoption search website. It says they've found a possible match for William." Mulder was at a loss for words. He didn't want Scully to get her hopes up, just in case it wasn't him. Even so, he hoped as much as she did, that this child was their son. "What does it say to do next?" Scully read the email. "We can send him a message. I-I don't even know what to say." Mulder thought for a moment. "We start by saying hi. We go from there."

Scully signed into the website and sat there staring at the message portion. The blank space, staring back at her. She knew the first words were the most important, but what to say. Should she keep it simple? Should she try and explain everything to him all at once? After about 30 minutes, she began to type. "Hi, I'm Dana. Almost 15 years ago I had to do the most difficult thing I'd ever do in my entire life. I gave up my son. I had reasons for giving him up, but no matter how much I know my reasons were just, I have always carried an empty space in my heart that has never been and can never be filled. If you are the son I gave up, I want you to know I have always loved you. I sit in bed every night hoping you are being loved and cared for. I pray that you have been given parents who gave you the life I never could have given you. I want you to know, I never forgot about you, never stopped thinking about you. I hope you are happy. If you have questions, I am here to answer them. If after you get your questions answered, you want nothing more to do with me, I will understand. I know you have a family, but I would love nothing more than to be a friend. Love always and forever, Dana." Scully stared at her words for a while, making sure every one was perfect. With her heart pounding loudly in her chest, she clicked send. She stood and hugged Mulder. She couldn't hold back the tears as all the 15 years of emotions she had been feeling, took over her. Mulder held her tightly. He could feel her tears soaking his shirt. His heart broke for her. He knew how badly she wished it all could be different. He knew how she fantasized about what life would have been like for them if she hadn't had to give William up. He only hoped that finding William and getting to know him, would help her finally heal.


	4. Chapter 4 Together Again

William was very excited about his upcoming birthday. Of course he was excited to celebrate it with his mom and dad, but he was also very hopeful about finding his biological mother and possibly his biological father as well. The moment he finished creating his profile on the adoption website, he felt a relief because he would finally have the chance to meet the woman who gave him life. All the questions he had for her, began to flood his mind. All of a sudden he heard a noise come from his computer. He walked over and saw he had received a message and it was from the website. His hands trembled as he clicked open the message. As he read it, his heart sank. What had always been a fantasy, was becoming a reality. He almost couldn't believe what he was reading was real.

William yelled for his mom, who was in the kitchen making lunch. As she approached him, he pointed to the computer screen. "Mom, I got a reply." Gwyneth read what had been written, she then looked over to her son and kissed his forehead. "What do you want to do next sweetheart?" He took a moment. "I want to answer her, to find out if she really is the one who gave me up." She smiled at him, then sat down at the chair next to him. "Alright, have you decided what you want to say?" "Yes, I have." He began typing.

"Hi, I'm William, as you already know. I am very fortunate to have grown up with two amazing and loving parents. I have never felt alone, or unloved. My parents support me in whatever decisions I make. When I told them I wanted to contact my biological mother, they told me they would help in any way they could. I am not angry that you gave me up, I just have so many questions that only you can answer. I was thinking, if you'd like, that you, my parents and I could go out to Dinner. I am in a small town in Texas called Llano. If you are able to come, please let me know. I was thinking we could meet this Friday before my birthday."

William finished his message, asked his mom to look it over, then sent it. He was nervous but excited. He hoped she'd be able to come so he could meet her and finally ask what he has always wanted to know. He didn't have to wait long for a response. By the end of the day, he got his answer.

"Dear William, I would love to meet with you and your parents for dinner this Friday. I am happy to answer any questions you may have. Also, I'm bringing someone with me, I think you'll want to see. I look forward to seeing you and your family. Love Always, Dana."

William was so excited, he couldn't wait. The next few days would feel so long, as he waited for Friday to arrive. When he went to school Friday Morning, he couldn't help but daydream. He wondered what he was going to wear and say at dinner. William floated through school, he was there physically but not mentally. He couldn't focus on his school work, no matter how hard he tried. As the school day came to an end, William worried that the meeting with his biological mother and his parents wouldn't go well. He knew his worries were unwarranted but he couldn't help the thoughts from seeping into his mind. Also, he wondered who his biological mother was bringing to dinner. Someone he'd want to see, was all she said.

The bell rang and William ran to the school bus so fast, he thought he could out run it if he had to. The bus dropped him off, he ran inside his house and greeted his parents. He then ran upstairs to take his shower and figure out what he was going to wear. After all, first impressions were important, and he wanted to make a good one.

They were about to leave to head to the restaurant. William checked himself in the mirror one more time, then headed to the car with his parents. On the way to the restaurant William's heart beat twice as fast as usual. He was only minutes away from meeting the woman he dreamed about his entire life. He couldn't wait. They pulled up to the restaurant and parked. William and his parents got out of the car. Gwyneth walked over to William and held his hand. "Are you ready?" He thought for a moment, "Yes, are you?" She took a deep breath, then looked into her son's eyes. "I am ready." She and Michael gave William a hug, and they walked into the restaurant.

Scully and Mulder sat at the table, anxiously awaiting William to arrive with his parents. They had been there maybe 15 minutes, before they saw a nice looking couple, walking with their teenaged son. Scully's heart raced, was this William, the son she had thought about every day for the past 15 years? She and Mulder stood as they approached the table. Scully was speechless as Gwyneth and Michael introduced themselves. She just stared at William, not truly believing it was him. Mulder noticed this and held his hand out to greet everyone.


End file.
